A Maze of Chasing
by TheMysteriousUwU
Summary: Years since the green alien has landed on this godforsaken planet. He has grown to love it, to smile when seeing Earthly creatures. The alien has changed a lot. Ignoring his Tallest, and chasing his dreams of wanting to take over. His rival has seen his change and had cupid shot an arrow through his heart. He finds himself thinking of this alien so often in so many positions.W;rape
1. Running away

Footsteps echoed around the hall. The human was lacking behind, a few feet away from the disused alien in front of him.

The alien is small but _amazingly_ fast. The two were running in an abounded part of the skool. Why it has abounded or why it's even here is a mystery like the mystery of the alien in front of the human.

That almost sea green skin, perfect huge red eyes covered by blue-eyed contacts, light pink and darker sexier pink clothing, mmm those black, really _super_ tight black pants. He doesn't look awful but his wig is a _total_ mess.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AFTER ME FOREVER!" Snapped the human out of his train of thought as the alien shouted it out, running faster.

The human with raven hair knew it was to be true. But maybe he can speed up a little more, grab that little freak of an alien from behind and drag him down.

That sounded like a great idea for that human. Having the alien in his arms, squirming. That's everything he thought of when he saw the mighty Zim.

Since the raven-haired human began thinking of these thoughts he's always shooed them away but now, he just can't resist it anymore.

Zim had no idea what this pile of flesh can do or would do.

The human has learned so much about the alien's species, as well as Zim knew the stink pile's species well.

The human even knew the tallest. He hated them, they ran the show just because they're tall. Zim was still under their control, like every other irken.

But Zim has shown signs that he is losing trust and belief in those tall fools. Even almost splitting it out doing his recent process report. Zim is so close to taking over this world full of dirt that it honestly is very impressive.

That impressiveness even surprising the tallest who now even believe that Zim is not as stupid as they first thought.

That's why they put him with that idiot robot, GIR. They regret that decision, offering a new robot who isn't like GIR at all. Even through GIR's... GIRness. Zim became attached to the little guy, he loves GIR's cooking, and how childish he can be.

He's gotten used to GIR's annoyed. So Zim immediately refused. Saying he's reprogramed GIR to act the way he needs GIR to act in. Which wasn't half false he did reprogram GIR but for a different reason.

The human surprised himself with how much information he has on this green alien. He's been stalking- er... uh... keeping an eye on Zim for a while.

Zim hasn't really noticed the human glaring at him in class or in the cafeteria. Zim has other plans, he can't keep looking out for the flesh stink.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN ZI-" The human then noticed he was chasing nothing, ugh he was stuck in his own mind again, for Christ sake.

The human even heard an echoed laugh, turning towards it as the alien spat out an insult at the raven-haired teen.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND ME, DIB-STINK!" Zim shouted, laughed and his footsteps echoed away. Dib had rage shot in his face.

He was going to find that alien and capture him, no matter what. Zim is going to be Dib's. Forever!


	2. Is he insane?

Zim felt like he was running the mile again, humans and their revolting gym activities.

Stupid humans, well speaking of humans. Zim had no idea what Dib was thinking. Chasing him where nobody could see them... What does he have in mind?... WAIT! This own chasing thing! It must be apart of his plan!

But Dib hasn't bothered to stop Zim in about a month and a half, thirteen minutes, and 82 seconds. But that wasn't a problem for Zim.

He had better things to do anyway. He had nothing to fear from DIB! But why did he feel so scared about this plan of Dib? _HA! Don't me laugh myself!_ Zim looked up and...

Abandoned the ground beneath him, Dib around the corner that cheeky grin on his face almost like Dib's thinking 'I found you!' Zim was frozen for a moment then he turned his heel and bolted for it. _Not going to die today! _

Surely Dib-stink isn't this insane. To chase after this little old alien around all of these abandoned halls, with loosely trapped posters and pictures of past students.

"HEY!" Zim heard behind him, his footsteps echoing down the hall, _FUCK!_ Was repeating over and over in Zim's mindscape.

Since when did Zim swear this much? As well since Zim has been around. He's learned some swears from tv shows, adult cartoons, and in real life. Truly it wasn't uncommon stepping into a room with teens _**not**_ cursing each other out and what not.

Zim sometimes mumbles swears in his native language. Not like anybody would know, but he says some pretty horrible shit time to time, smirking at the thought dimwitted idiots that are his classmates.

Well, guess on the subject on swearing. Not that Zim uses it much, it really isn't important to know all types of swears but Zim as swore to himself that he will find out everything this planet has to offer him.

Even sometimes when he doesn't know what's going and what's going to come up when Dib finally captures Zim. Nevermind that Dib-flesh-stink! Zim needs to focus on runnin-

'Cheese skins! a dead end!' Zim thought, stopping a few inches away from a wall. Sighing, annoyed.

Zim turned around, Dib-stink nowhere to be found. That was a relief, Zim thought Dib would run after him!

_Now, this is a school hallway, there have to be some classrooms here... _The alien looked around, spotting three classrooms again.

Hmfp great, Zim quickly ran to one of the doors, the first being locked. _Ugh, seriously? Why would this be locked?! _

The Irken shook his head, turning his heel almost tripping to the second door. Faint footsteps, and whistling approaching the entrance of the hallway. _DAMN, HE FOUND ME! ugh, focus I'm losing time! _Zim ran to the third one and.

-CLICK-

the door was slammed open, revealing a room full of desks, chairs, and skool supplies.

A long and heavy relieved sigh escaped the Irken's parted lips.

_Ha! at least something good comes out of being chased by that nasty rival of mine_ Zim shook himself out of his mind, spinning around noticing the door already shut.

He looked around the room at the sight of all the supplies, _Pfftt idiot humans! Just leaving a room full of supplies alone like... the idiots they are! HA HA!_ A smirk laid itself on Zim's lips and went to work.

Zim felt very proud of himself as he used to. Zim walked afar to admire his masterpiece.

Chairs and desks all bunched up together like cows. But the Irken froze up when footsteps appeared outside and then leaving again.

The little green alien sighing in relief when they passed the door. Zim looked around the room, _no windows, no vents, no fucking nothing!_ Zim was royally pissed off he had caught himself in a room with no way of escape, he shoulda thought ahead.

This stupid planet is rubbing off on him!... No... wait, unmistakably, it's him.

"heh, old habits never die, huh?" Zim sighed, having no option but just to sit in the back of the room and hope that Dib-human will not try anythin-

BANG, the door rattled being hit by a human's fist over and over again. Fiercely "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Zim shot right up, Dib how? what? He? he had no-...HOW?!

Zim just stayed quiet waiting for that Dib-shit just to pass by. Well maybe pass by. Zim sunk onto the floor, his wig had fallen off while running, his antennae twitching at every settle sound.

The alien messaged them, not realizing he has lost his wig. Idiot, Zim figures he's going to be there for a while, so his mind wonders to how GIR might be feeling about him not being home on time.

The Irken missed GIR already, they're relationship is more like childhood friends more than master and robot.

Zim had his head in his hands, annoyed at the noises at the door, deciding to ignore them.

Well not until...

A desk fell off of the pile. "EEK!" Zim shrieked. Zim getting into a defensive position. His heart pounding out of his chest. Dib had to be so crazy, INSANE EVEN.


	3. Got no where to goandGIR explains beef!

Zim sprinted out of that damned room when the door crashed to the floor its hinges rolling off somewhere in the, now, messy classroom. The Irken pushing the raven-haired teen out of his way "HEY!" Dib shouted again.

Zim ignored it, as Dib was left there as his little alien scattered away. "rats," he almost got his prize. But he has to work harder.

Like always, Hmmm, he looked around the room of supplies all scattered across the floor. The biggest grin on the human's face.

Seeing many useful ways of using them. "Let's get to work," turning his body to the classroom door, getting up and walking casually inside, many tricks and traps to build for his alien prize. Along with thinking of the many ways of getting Zim to behave under Dib's control instead of the tallest.

_Hey, weren't they suppose to call today? pfftt, oh how late and annoyed Zim is going to be._ That thought made Dib's smirk widen.

-meanwhile-

GIR was making dinner with a wide smile. Stirring the pot of grounded meat left over from his bath earlier that very day. When a call beamed in from the living room.

"Ah, _GIR_." the purple tallest said hiding disgust in his tone. "HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO" GIR shouted with a child like tone.

"What is that robot cooking now?" he red tallest one in the back with a disgusted look, when did Zim start eating stink pile food? "GROUNDED BEEF!" GIR jumped into an air screaming at the top of his lungs if he had any. The two tallest look at each confused and then the tallest purple turned his head towards Gir.

"what is this so-called 'beef' GIR?" Purple seemed curious, while the red tallest glared at him with a 'what have you done?' look in his eyes.

"WELLLLLL!" the little robot began. Purple sitting down ready to be taught about this "beef" GIR's so excited about. "IT COMES FROM THE ANIMALS ON THIS PLANET!" The tallest pause, very confused while Red almost choked on his drink. The purple tallest patting him on the back.

"HOW?!" The red one shouted in confusion of how an animal can produce something like... like... THAT?! runny and gooey, and nasty... Shesh... "HUMANS KILL COWS AND COWS GO MOO MOO! AND THEY ADD MANY THINGS TO THIS BEEF! DID I MENTION THAT PIGS GO ORAK?!"

The tiny robot had huge sparkles in his huge blue robot eyes, differing in the colors and sizes.

While the two tallest knew what they've gotten themselves into. They wished Zim was here to explain it better than his robot pet. But it had to do. At least the robot was good at something than cooking. Well half good, the robot still shouts all the damned time.

They shrug it off, ordered some drinks and let the tiny robot scream at the top of the mountains about how beef is made. Along with other objects of consumption.

The Irken was huffing and gasping for air, he has never run that fast or that long in his entire irken life! The green alien leaned on the wall that once faced him as a dead end.

Zim knows he can't keep running away, soon enough Dib-shit will find him again and the chase would start all over again. Maybe if he just stalled for a bit of time?

The alien's hand slipped from his hip to his pounding heart, sweat was pouring down his body, raining down his face. Making his... his...oh shit...

Zim had just figured out that he didn't have his wig on. _shit!_ Zim has to get off of the wall to find it!

He can't just run around with no wig! the alien wanted to get off of the hard cement wall, trying to balance himself. But his legs, his legs are threatening to just melt away, blood is rushing down, making his head feel light and dizzy.

"uugghhhhh" Zim spat out of his mouth, everything in and out of his body was aching.

Even when Zim attempted to get off, it was like a bolt of lightning hit his body.

He felt weak and knew the footsteps echoing off the walls as that human-flesh bag was closing in on the green alien.

Zim made himself think of something else... _think, think... What is GIR doing now?... What is that little robot making? _

Something clicked into the little Irken's mind.

GIR MUST BE TALKING TO THE TALLEST_!_


	4. Gir tells EVERYTHING

"AND THEN BOOM! EVERYTHING JUST EXPLODES AFTER THE BOMB HIT!" GIR screams to the tallest stirring the beef.

and stabbing it when he said boom making beef fly out of the pot. "humans... have human wars?" Red still confused on the subject of these 'bombs' and how they got there while talking about ugh that beef. GIR shook his head up and down rapidly.

"MASTER SAYS WHEN HE'S DONE TAKING OVER THIS PLANET HE'LL JUST LEAVE IT TO DIE, HUMANITY IS LEADING TO IT'S OWN DEATH, HE ALSO COMPLAINS ABOUT ALL THIS SCHOOL WORK CALLED 'HOMEWORK' WHICH I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND BECAUSE MASTER NEVER DOES THEM BUT WHEN HE DOES, HE JUST GET THE PAPERBACK WITH AN A+ AND MASTER HAS NO IDEA WHY THE TEACHER WOULD DO THAT AND-"

GIR took a big breath in, spitting words out like it was nothing. Giving time for the tallest to understand what GIR just yelled out. Tallest gave Zim an easy job, next time will be harder. way harder.

"ANNNDD SO MASTER ALWAYS SAYS HUMANS ARE JUST WORTHLESS BAGS OF FLESH JUST WIDDLING AROUND LIKE IT'S THEIR JOB OR SH-"

GIR being stopped by the purple tallest for almost cursing in front of them, even though Zim does it all the time. GIR titles his head.

"Zim may speak in that silver tongue of his but you may not, you're still a child goddam-" Red caught himself.

"OKAY" and kept telling the Tallest about Zim's high school struggles mention how much homework Zim gets a day, How many tease him for his green skin and weird huge eyes, and his sharp tongue and how he behaves in class. High school drama, she said, he said dealeo. Along with mentioning, Dib. "Hold up,_ hold up_, _**hold up!**_" Red roared, GIR shutting his mouth. "Dib? that kid we saw from when Zim first arrived, he's still around?"

GIR nods "AND I OVERHEARD HIM SAYING HE'LL GIVE ZIM WHAT'S COMING TO HIM! ALONG WITH HIM SAYING YOU GUYS ARE EVIL AND ARE ONLY IN RULE FOR BEING TALLLLLL" The tallest freeze. and then laugh it off like it was some foolish human joke, shit that robot is getting smart. But then snapping "YOU OVERHEARD WHAT?!" the two yelled at GIR.

"IT'S THIS THING CALLED "L-O-V-E" AND DIB HAD BEEN HAVING THESE "S-E-X-U-A-L" FEELINGS TOWARDS MASTER!" GIR not understanding this definitely questionable situation. The two tallest don't, of course, know those two words so they just brush it off like GIR does. "Well, I guess that won't be so bad. Zim could undoubtedly escape" Red trying to even convince h...himself?! that Zim will be alright. Apparently

"Anyways about this 'banana' bread and 'garlic' bread you've told before." GIR's eyes light up and he begins to yell again about the bread, The tallest gaining interest on how much this bot knows this so-called 'amazingly fantasizing super duper outstanding lawsome bread!'


	5. Right Where I Want You

Hello, my readers, today begins some light smut. Oh, how exciting! I hope you all enjoy it like I did :3

so we are now

entering

Chapter 5; Right where I want you.

Pounding, throbbing bones, blood rushing through veins. Freezing cement, head spinning, heart beating similar to a tiger chasing its prey.

His mind is just pounding, maybe the Irken's heart was switched with his brain? Could that be possible? Well, it's the Earth 'anything can be possible'.

Foolish humans things can be impossible just like things can be possible!

Perhaps he and that Dib-human... could be something possible... NO! The Irken swings his head side to side, no and NO! He must not think of that...

Whatever that is! He had something else to worry about... Something to get rid of the thought of that smelly old rival of his! Possibly...

Well on the topic of that smelly grown individual being, what is his plan? To haul the Irken out of hiding?

Yeah as if Zim was hiding from that pile of bones and meat.

Haha, but what if he was hiding? Of course not, why would he need to hide? That human hasn't done anything to him in months!

But now? Possibly, he came to confess to the Irken? No no no that's crazy, why would that human, his rival! be drawn to a short alien mutant?

The feeling of being lonely and against the frosty wall of this abounded junk of a skool part rung strike clear into the Irken's attention.

But the pain in his leg hits deeper and sharper. His mind starts racing ahead of his actions, the hallway starts to spin.

"UGH THIS PAIN!" echoed off of the walls near the little Irken, making him title his head up, with his antennae bouncing up too. Heavy footsteps, but very faint, ran to the entrance of the hallway.

Up ahead, his one rival, his one struggle to take over this damned planet, his secret crush, even if he denies it and doesn't realize it himself. Has one of the largest smirks ever...

"Well well well, look what I got here. a tired Irken right where I wanted him" Zim scoffs at the remark, glaring daggers at the human. Wait, wanted him? Shit!

"what is it that you want from Zim, hooman-scum?" Dib shifted his legs up and down. Crossing the hall in mere minutes, hell even seconds. "Oh you know what I want"

Zim squinted one of his purple eyes, tilting his head to the side. Why would he know what that filthy-worm baby wanted?

Dib places his two long arms on each side of Zim's head, startling the little Irken.

"What are you aiming for, Dib-shit?" Dib rolled his eyes, frowning at the annoying little insult that hissed out from the Irken's mouth.

Zim tried to flinch his chin back when that fived figured meatball cupped the Irken's chin. The host of that meatball, smirking again.

"let go of me, dirt smeet!" Zim shouted in disgust, "Why should I? You're not the one in control here, Zim"

"What do you mean, Dib-thing?" Zim, of course, was totally clueless on this whole thing. Making a tug on Dib's smirk.

"Clueless moron" chuckled out of Dib's mouth. Zim glared at him, what is he planning?

"Did you just call me a moron?" Even though Zim has learned he's not all great and powerful like his younger self, he still acts that way sometimes.

Zim's eyes shifted to the movement of Dib's right hand. he lowered to Zim's wrist and...

SNAP

Zim's wrist was locked in handcuffs, the irken looked dumbfounded and stared at Dib's hand as he took the irken's other wrist and clasped the other handcuff on... Zim shook his head and recoiled

"HEY HEY! TAKE THESE OFF!" the little Irken tugged at the wrist traping device.

Dib pressed a little button, Zim smiling thinking he had gotten Dib to do as he pleases. That smile soon turned to a terrified open mouth gasp.

The handcuffs had flung up and attached themselves to the mental wall. The green alien's eyes darted Dib a glare, but that too turned.

The human's stare into the irken's masked eyes. His sadistic and pure wicked look in his eyes on his amused face was enough to give the alien a shiver down his spine.

"Just be a good pet, Zim~" The human breathed down the alien's antenna. Making him squirm and temple.

The green alien shuttered when the human lands his meaty, icy meat sticks on his stomach. His breathing hitching up, face flushed into a light purple.

Dib chomped on the sensitive antenna. Running his ice-cold hand along the frame of his creature.

Tiny purrs echoing around them...

"Be a good pet" Dib sang again, smirking...


End file.
